


Sweet Surprise

by trenchcoatbuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises, bucky is a gay mess without sam, bucky is a star wars nerd, sam comforts bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatbuck/pseuds/trenchcoatbuck
Summary: Sam is away on a business trip and Bucky can't handle being without his boyfriend for any longer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Surprise

Bucky was sprawled out on the couch, smiling widely into the webcam of his laptop at his lover as he told him about his day.

"So I was in some fancy restaurant today with the other guys, and I decided to get this burger called the V-burger...and little did I know it was a vegan burger!" Sam said in a surprised tone, he looked back at the screen at Bucky who was just laughing at his little commonsense.

"Did you kinda not get the gist that it might of been a vegan burger.. You know, especially cause it was called the **_V_** burger." Bucky said with emphasise on the V.

Sam propped his phone up against the wall on top of a dresser, revealing the glamorous hotel room he was currently in.

"Apparently not." he laughed at himself, resting his arms on top of the dresser, "But it was a pleasant first experience to vegan food. I think I'm going to try more when I get back to Chicago."

 _When he gets back_ , Bucky thought. It had been a long three months since Sam left to go to New York for a business trip. It felt like a year had passed rather than three months since Bucky was able to hold his lover, words couldn't describe how desperate he was to see Sam again. Just to be able to see him in the flesh and kiss him like he would do everyday before he left felt like luxuries now rather than normality.

"New hotel again?" Bucky asked curiously.

Sam nodded and took the phone in his hand and flipped the camera.

"Take a look at this view." he walked over to a huge window which took up a complete wall, showing off a view of the bustling and bright streets of the center of New York that glowed in the dark.

Bucky gasped in awe. "Wow that's beautiful Sammy. They're really treatin' you like royalty huh?"

He was happy for his boyfriend, and slightly jealous to say at the least. But Sam deserved all of it, he was a hard worker. Bucky could recall all of the endless nights Sam would stay up to carry on with extra work, he remembered telling him,

_'Go to sleep, you can always finish it off tomorrow'_

and Sam would just reply with a nonchalant but tired _'hm. In a minute'._

This happened at least four times a week, and Bucky would try to persuade Sam that he needed his rest, but Sam would then tell him many times that doing the work would pay off one day, and Bucky would agree, but still would worry to death about him and if he even went to sleep. This business trip put Bucky at ease though, the company finally recognised Sam's potential and what a good worker he was, which Bucky was afraid of as he recounted the numerous times he would argue down the phone at his manager about how they were so _'blind'_ and _'too up their own asses'_ to realise Sam Wilson's loyalty and respect for the company. Bucky knew that what he said was probably wrong and too harsh, but he truly believed his boyfriend was one of the company's best and hardworking employees.

Sam gave a light laugh and flipped the camera back around so it was on his face.

"It's real fancy. Don't blame me if I come back and start acting like a snob." he smiled, "Pass me my freshly cooked octopus good sir." Sam said in an awfully posh British accent.

Bucky fell in a fit of laughters at Sam's attempt at a British accent.

"Don't tell me you've actually had octopus" he managed to say between bursts of laughs.

Sam gazed off at nothing in particular and bit the inside of his cheek, which was an indicator that Sam was lying.

"Well.."

"You have!" Bucky said a little loud, propping the laptop on his thigh and sitting up straight.  
"So is it as nice as people say it is?"

"You know what," he started, Sam sat down on the hotel bed and rested his head on the headboard,

"It was actually really good. Not as disgusting and off-putting as I thought it would have been. Shame your restaurant don't do stuff like that."

"Well, the restaurant is only a local one, it ain't like I work at the Queen's personal eatery or somethin', loser." Bucky smiled at Sam who was doing the same back, they were like that for a minute or two before Bucky spoke up again, sadness lingering in his voice,

"I miss you so much baby."

Sam's eyes softened at his tone, feeling bad that he was keeping such a big secret from him. The secret which he had planned for over a month now, which was that he was flying back later the next morning to see him for the weekend. He felt horrible not telling him, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I know, and I miss you just as much. Not much longer now, just another two months."

Tears pricked at the corners of Bucky's eyes, "That's too long. All this waiting is driving me mad." the tears started rolling down his cheek, "I just wanna hold you whilst we watch star wars and kiss your stupid face." he choked out.

It felt like Sam's heart was being ripped out of his chest right at that moment, seeing his boyfriend cry was one thing that pained him the most, especially because he knew Bucky hardly ever showed much emotion, but given the situation he understood why he was upset. He must have been struggling without him, Sam thought, it's not exactly easy to go from waking up beside the person you love everyday to not at all for three months. Hell, Sam was the same. He longed for him every night he was away from him, imagining him being here with Sam in New York made his heart throb, because he wasn't.

"Oh baby. Please don't cry, the two months will be over before you know it. Plus when I get back we can have a whole day of watching star wars, and we can have all the cuddles in the world." Sam tried to comfort him, being as positive about the situation as possible.

He smiled at Sam's words, he was right. Bucky had just been having a hard time without Sam, since he had never been without him for this long, he didn't realise what sort of affect it would have on him and his mental health.

Bucky wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before saying with a shaky breath,

"Look at me. I'm such a fuckin' mess." he grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table and blew his nose. 

"It's just that I've never been without you for this long Sam. Fuck, I've been so shitty without you, my heads a mess, I've had so many sleepless nights." Bucky started to ramble and his eyes started to swell up with tears again.

Sam knew all too well what Bucky was going through, despite being distracted for the most part with the company business, he wanted nothing more than his boyfriend.

  
"Bucky, baby. Calm down. Shh, it's okay. Deep breaths just like we practiced." Sam tried to calm him, noticing he was starting to ramble, which Sam knew would eventually lead to a panic attack. He looked at him deeply through the camera with soft eyes and watched his every move. It was taking ever fibre in his being to not tell him that he would be there tomorrow, to hug him, to kiss him, to cuddle with him whilst they watched trashy television.

Bucky started to calm down at his words, doing as Sam said, taking deep breaths in and out, in through his nose and out through his mouth just like Sam had taught him. He did for a minute before he slid down into the couch and placed a blanket around him.

"I love you so much." Bucky calmed down, hugging the laptop close to him and staring back at Sam.

"I love you more." Sam smiled at him, glad that his boyfriend was much calmer now.

"So have you got anything planned for tomorrow?"

Bucky shrugged at the camera before replying "Not really. I've been called to work a quick three hour shift tomorrow morning, 9 til' 12. but that's it."

Perfect, Sam thought. Whilst Bucky was at work he could get the house set up all nice for him when he got back, he might light some candles and cook Bucky his favourite meal for lunch. He would appreciate it.

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes, and before he could say anything Bucky quickly interrupted, noticing Sam's tiredness.

"Oh baby are you tired? You should really rest its like-" he checked the time in the corner of his screen, which read half past 12. "It's gone midnight. And I'm sure you'll have another busy day tomorrow with all the company work stuff.."

He didn't though. He had a flight to catch early hours of the morning to see his favourite person, little did he know.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind staying up-"

His cuteness made his heart skip a beat, how he would offer to stay up until the early hours of the morning just to speak to Bucky. However, he wouldn't want Sam to miss anymore sleep, and he thought he could do with some shut eye too. Bucky shook his head and said, 

"No no. You need your rest."

Sam huffed. "I suppose so."

"Plus that bed looks extra comfy, shame I'm not in there with you." he gave a wink, causing Sam's cheeks to flare up at the sudden dirty thoughts he was having.

"Don't say those things before I go to bed, you'll keep me awake thinking about unholy things."

Bucky grinned and bit his bottom lip, "God what I'd give to be in that bed with you right now Sam Wilson." he got sidetracked for a minute, before he cleared his throat. 

"Anyway. Bedtime now. I'm gonna hit the hay too."

"I love you, nerd."

"I love you too, loser." Bucky blew a kiss to the camera before ending the call and shutting down his laptop. He laid down on the couch for a while, hugging the blanket close and tried to fall asleep thinking about Sam.

**~**

Sam ended up arriving in Chicago around half eight in the morning, which was a good time as he knew Bucky would be getting ready to leave right about now for work, so Sam would be able to get in the house without him noticing. He called a taxi as soon as he had landed, and he got home just after nine. Sam handed the money to the driver and said a quiet _thank you_ , before closing the door and heading to the front of the house.

It felt like he hadn't been back in forever, but he was so happy to be home, even if it was just for the weekend. He couldn't wipe the large grin plastered across his face as he took in the smell of freshly cut grass. Bucky must have been getting to work on the front garden, he thought. Sam noticed the new flowers decorated outside on the porch in cute pastel pots, an array of beautiful blooming flowers contrasted against the white exterior of their home. He was truly taken aback, he didn't think his boyfriend would be the kind to do any sort of gardening, nor be actually good at it.

Twisting the key in the lock, a click sound signalled the door was open and Sam pushed the door. He was suddenly met with the heavy smell of pancake batter and a slight burning smell hit the back of his throat. He closed the door and headed over to the back of the house into the kitchen, noticing a half full bowl of batter on the side and a plate with a half eaten burnt pancake on it from Bucky's attempt at cooking. Sam imagined Bucky trying to make pancakes, but failing and burning them since whenever he tried he would leave them on the pan too long, the thought made Sam chuckle.

And with that, Sam decided he would clean up first and then get to work on tidying up the house for Bucky's arrival. He washed and dried up the few dishes and utensils used by Bucky that morning and then headed into the living room. He placed the few cushions that had fallen on the floor back on the couch and folded up the blankets, placing them neatly in a basket in the corner of the room. Sam then went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He retrieved some sweats and a jumper from the dresser and put them on, dumping his clothes he had been wearing into a laundry basket.

Sam had lost track of time, he was laid down on the couch watching some crappy talk show when he heard footsteps outside the door. Fuck, he hadn't even lit any candles or cooked the food. It was too late now anyway, the lock in the door clicked and the door swung open, revealing a tired Bucky with McDonald's in hand. His eyes darted over to the man laying down on his couch and he jumped, throwing his hand over his chest taking him in complete surprise.

"What the fuck-"

He blinked a few times, processing the situation before finally realising who exactly was in his house.

"Hey, Barnes." Sam playfully said.

Bucky gasped, dropping the food quickly on the coffee table and taking his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

"Sam. Don't fucking scare me like that." He hugged his arms around Sam's torso tighter and buried his face into the crook of his neck, taking in the strong scent of his cologne.

"Oh wow not even a hello, or I love you?" Sam laughed.

They pulled away from the embrace and Bucky took ahold of Sam's face in his hands, placing a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. A kiss that was somewhat greedy and needy, a kiss that screamed _I love you_ and _I've missed you_ in a thousand different ways. Sam's lips curled up in a smile inbetween the kiss, he felt absolutely euphoric right now, being here in this moment with Bucky.

They pulled away when air was needed, looking back at each other with wide smiles and happy eyes.

"I cannot explain how much I've missed you." Bucky breathed out, taking ahold of Sam's hand in his own, not being able to take his hands off the man infront of him.

"Me neither." he kissed the top of Bucky's hand and pulled him down on the couch with him.

"So wheres my McDonald's?" Sam gestured to the food on the table.

Bucky lightly punched Sam's arm in a playful way and grabbed the food. "Well maybe if you had told me you was gonna be fucking laying on the couch and scaring me half to death, I may have got you something." he dipped his hand into the bag and took out some fries and shoved them in his mouth.

"Meanie, but I suppose that's fair. I did kinda surprise you."

"Surprise me?!" Bucky scoffed with a mouthful of fries, he swallowed the food before exclaiming "You nearly gave me a heart attack Sammy!"

Sam giggled at him, resting his head on his shoulder and placing a hand on Bucky's thigh.

"So. Are we gonna watch star wars now?"

**~**

It was late in the afternoon, the sun had finally set for the day in Chicago as Bucky and Sam laid tangled up in each others company on the couch, with a blanket slumped lazily over their bodies. Bucky rested his head against the back of the couch, his left arm was draped over Sam's hip and resting on his stomach. Sam was laid in between Bucky's legs on his side and his head resting on his lovers chest.

The familiar tune played as the credits started rolling on the TV and Sam pouted.

"The end? Already?"

Bucky laughed at Sam, rubbing his hand along his thigh. "I get the feeling that you are invested now?"

Sam chuckled and positioned himself so he was on his stomach laying on top of Bucky with his arms wrapped around his chest, looking up at him.

"I suppose you could say that. But I'm not as much as a nerd as you are."

"Shut up. They're legendary movies." the other said defensively. 

"For nerds like you." Sam stated.

Bucky couldn't help the grin tugging at his lips as he looked down at Sam and studied his features.

"God you're so beautiful."

A shiver was sent down Sam's spine at the random compliment Bucky said as he stared down at his lips. Sam reached up and rested his hand on Buckys cheek, placing small soft kisses along his jawline.

"Likewise." he said between kisses.

Bucky let out a happy sigh." So how long do you plan on staying for?" he asked.

Sam pulled away from Bucky's face and looked at him.

"I've got the weekend, then I've gotta head back." his voice filled with annoyance. He wished he didn't have to go back for another two months, it would be another long two months without Bucky, and anywhere without Bucky is awful he established, realising just how much being in this moment meant to him.

Bucky pulled Sam closer into his chest, placing a kiss on Sam's forehead and resting his chin upon his head before whispering,

"Please don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I was kinda bored and I felt like writing so, here's some sambucky. I haven't wrote a one shot in a while so I hope it ain't too bad haha. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
